


Unfolding

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: Wonderful U番外，主线故事1-7年左右的未来时。冢幸冢无差，不带其他人玩^^
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi





	Unfolding

幸村在U-17之后陆陆续续受到了国外的邀请，家人为了他的身体考虑希望他去美国。但他最后还是选择去了法国的网球俱乐部。

手冢在德国搬了家，离开了老城区。圣诞休假的时候幸村从巴黎来一起共度。  
火车到站后手冢一看到幸村就皱起眉来。对方只穿了深色外套（扣子还没系）里面是一件单薄的衬衫。一下车就被德国凛冽的空气冻到，连打了好几个喷嚏。手冢连忙脱下自己的外套把他裹紧。  
给幸村扣好扣子的时候，看到他虽然冻得脸颊发红，一双眼睛却盛着明亮的笑意望着自己。  
于是顺势交换了一个拥抱。

显然没有备足衣物的幸村从手冢的衣柜里翻出了一件黑色底色暗红花纹的毛衣换上，和他深色的毛呢大衣意外相称。  
打理男朋友的衣柜实在是新鲜有趣的体验。幸村很是嫌弃手冢那件灰黑色的冲锋衣外套，从衣柜深深深处挑出了一件红黑格子的灯芯绒猎装夹克，用来搭配手冢那件红棕色的毛衣。然后又在外衣的口袋里翻出来一个酒红色的领结。  
“是Q.P.送的。”手冢有些赧然地解释说刚来德国的时候带的衣物不够，德国队几个相熟的队友送了他好几件过冬的外套。  
”唔，果然无论是什么类型的衣服，手冢君都很适合嘛。”幸村帮他系好那个看起来颇为正式的领结，对自己的成果十分满意。

他们一起去了老城区，在手冢信中提过的旧街道里漫步着。到巴黎后沉迷各种甜食的幸村显然也无法欣赏烘焙坊里硬邦邦的黑麦酸面包，但意外喜欢上了嚼劲十足的碱水结。他们去了当地的圣诞市场，在寒风中喝着暖融融的热红酒。随后一路散步到河边的音乐厅去听了圣诞音乐会，十足应景的贝多芬的欢乐颂。  
去逛了手冢之前心仪的几家古书店。幸村在手冢挑书的时候在店里闲逛，找到了黑塞的《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》。他心血来潮，想再听一次书中纳尔齐斯最后的告白。那是他们最初的沦陷。  
手冢为他念完后合上了书。在冬日那个逼仄的古书店的角落里，他无比清晰无比郑重地对他说：  
Ich liebe dich。

幸村在十九岁夏天的时候，利用巡回赛的间隙回国。他和家里出柜，坦白了性向。但是没有得到家人的理解，同父母闹翻后被赶出了家门。  
从此他再也没有回去过神奈川，那个有着他最喜欢的花房的家。  
手冢在一个月后的访谈中，破天荒地正面回答了关于感情现状的问题。他说自己有一直交往的恋人。因为他自己才会走得这么远。

手冢是雪山控。从十岁的时候登上马特洪峰就对登山念念不忘。一直想尝试阿式攀登，但作为在役的职业选手自然也没有什么练习攀登技巧的机会。  
后来幸村和他在欧洲选了几条雪山环线的徒步路线，花上一个星期左右走进山中远离人群。幸村会带着写生簿，在徒步路程中休息的间隙，或者晚上住下之后，就会拿出画笔勾勒出一路所见到的景色。  
山里的住宿条件十分简陋，他们睡了好几天十几个人的通铺。终于在某天住进了只有两个人的小木屋，透过窗可以看到外面漫天的星光和沉寂的雪山。  
幸村坐在窗前写生。手冢拿了厚毯子给他披上，而对方也放下了画笔拉着他一起坐下。两个人挤在一条毯子里依偎着相互取暖。久违（=几天）的亲近的肌肤相触，彼时气氛又十分静谧美好，令人忍不住想去做点不那么规矩的事情。但想到第二天还要赶路就没有继续下去=v=  
最后他们回到了起点，那个有着雪山环绕鲜花盛放的小镇子。但这两个人无视良辰美景在酒店里毫无节制地折腾了一晚。第二天难得不用早起，裹在被子里模糊听到窗外的雨声。幸村醒来和手冢十指相扣，有点恍惚地想着，这一生最快乐的时光莫过于此了。

他们的关系没有特别公开过，只有很亲近的朋友知道。柳是在U-17的时候就发现了端倪，幸村和手冢比赛之后向幸村求证，对方也坦然承认了。两个人达成协议暂时瞒着真田，（抱着看好戏的心态）想看看真田什么时候会发现。  
真田后来知道了，当晚抽掉了人生第一盒烟。

手冢在德国的队友清楚两人的关系，但日本的朋友们几乎都不知道他们交往多年。  
某年夏天，打完比赛的幸村照例去手冢那里短住。正好不二前来欧洲采风拍照，顺道来探望手冢。  
幸村和不二一直有联系。手冢提起时问他要不要一起见个面，有点忐忑想看幸村的意思要不要公开。  
幸村想了下说还是算了。我刚比完赛想在家里休息，你们老同学见面好好叙旧。  
然而不二见到手冢就十分迷惑地问道：“怎么不带精市一起？”  
……手冢震惊。不知道应该先纠结不二怎么知道幸村和他在一起还是介意下他们互称名字。  
人类观察家·不二周助对手冢的迟钝相当无奈。他说我们以前可是同宿舍，你那时候寄给精市的信还是我帮拿的。  
手冢多少有些不好意思。不二看他困窘的样子忍不住又接了一句：  
“而且他每次提到你的时候，眼中都有光呐。”

手冢曾经真情实感地吃过德川的醋（……）。但幸村好像没有特别表现过对手冢的一众宿敌好友统称墙头（喂）的介意。还开过玩笑说他们国中时患手冢病的人简直不要太多。  
手冢也有点别扭地问，难道你从来都没介意过吗？

“当然不是完全不在意，”幸村歪头想了一下，眼中却是十分得意的笑意，“但我可是宣告过要夺取你未来的人啊。”


End file.
